With the emerging technologies of wireless networks, embedded systems, and the Internet, there is an ever increasing demand for larger network bandwidth and higher network speed from all kinds of electronic devices employed in various settings, from computing and managing data to online shopping and social networking. This is particularly relevant with electronic and digital content having become extensively used in shared, networked environments as compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, data traffic, and especially wireless data traffic, has experience an enormous growth.
In the meantime, more and more wireless technologies used in these electronic devices occupy the same or similar radio frequency bands (e.g., 900 MHz, 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz, 5 GHz, or 60 GHz), which can create interference with one another, adversely affecting the network transmission as well as reception of the wireless network circuits onboard the electronic devices. Also, many of these electronic devices are mobile or portable devices which rely on limited power resources to operate, and typically transmitting or receiving data traffic in a noisy environment can have a negative impact on power consumption.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatuses that increase wireless network bandwidth, reduce wireless network interference, and reduce mobile device power consumption.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the figures and specification.